The present invention generally pertains to scrambled programming communication systems and is particularly directed to controlling the authorization of descrambling of scrambled programs.
In a system presently used in the United States of America for controlling descrambling of scrambled programs, a descrambler authorization system provides authorization signals indicating whether descrambling of predetermined programs by predetermined descramblers are respectively authorized; and a plurality of broadcast systems that broadcast scrambled programs also broadcast the authorization signals respectively pertaining to said programs that are provided by the descrambler authorization system. Descramblers are enabled for descrambling the broadcast scrambled programs only when authorized by the broadcast authorization signals provided by the descrambler authorization system.